


Day 1 — Morning || Night

by NellisTable



Series: McHanzo/HanCree week 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Bottom Jesse McCree, Day 1 — Morning || Night, Hancree, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Power Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Top Hanzo Shimada, Top Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellisTable/pseuds/NellisTable
Summary: Scrooge McCree X Butler Hanzo or should I tell Butler X Scrooge?





	1. Day 1 — Morning

Dense fog slowly disappeared around a large manor, manicured gardens and surroundings were waking up to a bright morning. The sound of the bell rang around the manor, where everyone was awake, and started their everyday routine. Chefs prepared breakfast and prepared ingredients for lunch. The gardeners went out into the garden to check and repair the damage done during the last night's storm. The housekeepers laid down beds, changed their bedclothes, and the sheets, wiped the dust that was clinging on the paintings, flowers, door frames and windows, during the night, and washed and polished windows throughout the estate.

All servants were alert and carried out their work as best they could. When they thought of an angry or annoyed Lord, they all nervousness and fear of their money.

The vision of total humiliation and subsequent slaughtering as a result of painful bruises, reduction or avoidance of payouts, in extreme limits to fired. It all depended only on Lord’s mood. The servants were afraid of him.

Every day, they could be identified as a target for the Lord‘s bad mood, so it was most acceptable for each of them not to come into contact with him. If they are addressed by the Lord, not by name, defiantly or vaguely, they should not look into his eyes. They are inferior, they breathe his air. The servants were like in their handcuffs, and yet they did their job above average. However, they were also expected to perform above average.

But who moved near the Lord's lodge, he had to pay close attention to any sound. The slightest noise could awaken the Lord from his sleep. A couple of servants once broke the porcelain statuette during cleaning. It awakened Lord and it was bad. They were not only humiliated on public, but also fired.

Therefore, whoever must be in the vicinity of the Lord's lodge must pay careful attention to it, otherwise the strict punishment follows. Luckily, Lord's sleep was not disturbed by anyone or anything. Yet.

* * *

 

The sun was trying to go through the red curtains into the room of a man who was Lord of the entire estate. Jesseas from the McCree family, better known as Jesse, was the 62nd heir and the bearer of pride and wealth. Grumpy, moody, not loved by anyone, by all hated Lord harshly slept and drew new powers after last night of Dishonest pleasures in the form of intoxicating sex with members of a wealthy club. Boosted with good alcohol and tobacco, and from bored gossip and praise of wealth and boring life, the whole encounter vanquished into an uncontrollable orgy, which euphoria still held in the air, even with Lord's loud snoring.

Lord's sleep was abruptly interrupted by the intrusion of a person who didn‘t pay the slightest attention to the snoring Lord. With quick movement, he stretched the curtains and opened the window wide. Fresh air, mixed with morning dew and cut grass, and in the background of bird whirring, came into the room and awakened Lord from hard sleep.

,,Good morning, my Lord." The man said in a light purple shirt, black vest, black iron-on trousers, polished boots and white gloves. On the left eye he had a monocle, and the lace was closed with his breast pocket. A gold chain came out of his right breast pocket. Around his neck he had tie with an emerald. Each Lord had one servant who was obliged to wear a tie with an emerald, sapphire, or other gem.

With this sign he differed from the surrounding servants. _Butler_. The only servant who could look into Lord's eyes to communicate with him and touch him. That's why he was treated differently. He was Lord's counselor, interpreter and only confessor. In addition, he was a foreigner of Japanese descent.

Lord just sighly, and sat down with compulsion. His hair was disheveled, his body tired and sore, and a grim at his face. The outside air didn‘t do well to Lord’s health, or at least the sound he was making didn‘t sound pleasant. He loudly yawn with surly sigh and tried to stretch. In the meantime, the servant was preparing tea.

,,I let you sleep longer. Bath is ready." He poured hot water  in the tea cup and turned the hourglass. Lord ignored him. _Naturally_. He glanced out the window. He was thinking. He vaguely remembered last night.

,,Are they still here?" The drought in his neck didn‘t allow him to express his request clearly. The swift butler stepped over to him with a glass of water. He handed it to him on a silver tray.

,,No, sir. They left early in the morning. One of them left you a letter. You have it on your desk." He did not give him a single look. He took his glass and drank the water. He returned the glass to the tray and lay back in his soft bed.

,,What time is it?" The servant reached into his breast pocket and pulled out his pocket watch.

,,It's exactly 9 a.m. and 3 minutes, sir. The bath will be cool if you are going to lie here and remembering the... perverse night." With his ingenuity and sincerity to Lord himself, he was hated from the point of view of other servants, but was cosseted and perhaps also pampered by the Lord himself.

As  _butler_ , he had to stand behind the door of the _common_ room whole night, along with other buttlers of the other Lords, waiting for Lord's call. Unfortunately, the room was soundproof and all the communications ... all the cries, laments, pleading, sighs were clearly visible. The unleashed delight of all the Lords took place behind the closed door, which seemed to the servants as the highest perversion, but they were used to it. Similar meetings took place several times per month ...

,,And when are we goin' to have _our_ night together, sweetheart?" He asked almost seductively.

,,Excuse me? I don‘t know what you're talking about. "

 ,,Sex. You and me. When we are goin‘ to fuck?!"

,,…carefully with what you wish for, my lord."

,,Come on, Hanzo! Ya're the only one who resists me so long. Ain’t that frustratin‘? Hearin‘ me, even seein‘ me every night with someone else, when I am givin‘ them such a pleasure that everyone can only dream of… Hey, don‘t ignore me when I'm talkin‘ to ya!" He snapped at him angrily and sat down.

,,Did you say something, my lord? Me and ignoring you? I couldn‘t do that." With a careless smile, he handed a porcelain cup of tea to sitting Lord, who was not enthusiastic about his answer. ,,Black tea with brown sugar." Lord mumbled irritably and took his tea. He gently sipped the aroma and took a gentle sip of caution.

,,I want ya to answer me now."

,,I will answer you after your bathe. Finish your tea and take a bath, then I'll answer any of your question. "

,,Ya're pretty brazen, my Hanzo. Why am I just hirrin' such a servant, who is actin' so rude?" He put down his cup on bedside table and Hanzo took advantage of the situation. Within a second he pulled his Lord back into bed and settled on the top. He held him by his neck tightly so that Lord couldn't defend himself.

,,Well, you like me in this way, my lord. You like me talking to you like this. You like that, despite the fear that you can provoke in all of them, I am still here and your insults doesn't work on me. Do you know what I have, as a gift, from all the other servants?" He whispered with seductive voice in Lord’s ear. Lord thumbed under his strong holding, but he wanted more. He longed for being treat by his butler him like everyone else. Like a thing. Like an ordinary dirty bitch who longs for money and pleasure.

,,Gh-charm?" He sighed with a smile. He felt his blood pounding into the weaknesses. He felt so hard. He felt his heart beating like crazy.

,,It‘s possible too, but the answer is _honor_. That’s  the most important thing in my family, and I will not let my wealthy Lord take it from me."  Lord wanted to touch him, wanted to took his clothes and take his chastity. He wanted it all for himself. Such greedy man he was. But before he could do anything, Hanzo let him, stepped out of bed and adjusted his tie. Then he took his watch from his pocket again.

,,Your bath is waiting, sir. Breakfast will be in 7 minutes." With a neutral expression, he left the Lord's lodge. Lord had so many things in mind, but all he needed was a good hot bath. He stood and in next door was hot and fragrant bath waiting for him.

_He knows how to spoil me. That's how I like it._

* * *

 

After bathing, his body felt soft and relaxed. He wrapped himself in his bathrobe and returned to his bedroom, where Hanzo was waiting for him with clothes and breakfast.

,,You look rest, sir." He smiled and waited for his Lord to settle down.

,,Pfe." Lord sat on the bed and let Hanzo do his job. Hanzo knelt before his Lord and began to dress him. Nobody thinks that Lord will dress himself. The butler dresses his Lord. Just and only him. He started with his knee-high socks. Then he tightened both buckles under his knees to keep their position. Then he nodded to his Lord, and he knew he was about to stand up. Hanzo untied his belt, and the robe fell from the Lord's back on floor. Now underwear. Lord always smiles during his dressing .

,,See somethin‘ ya like darlin?“ He meant his _pride_. He was really endowed, but Hanzo didn‘t get nervous, and he took his underwear without rest. He saw Lord’s _pride_ many times.

,,Nothing I haven’t already seen before…" He smiled and took tight trousers. The Lord sighed only with discontent, reluctantly pushing in his tight trousers. Then he sat down. Looking at Hanzo near his crotch, his perverse idea was born in his mind.

Image of Hazo, eager to swallow his cock. How his lips are around his dick, and the eager tongue examines every part from the bottom to the tip. Their eye contact is not interrupted and Hanzo swallows Lord's sperm with Lord's moaning.

Hanzo left his belt open and stood up fromfloor. He took white shirt with a large collar and tossed it over Lord's back.

,Will ya answer me finally?"

,No, I don‘t feel frustrated."

,,So when?" Lord put his hands into sleeves and Hanzo button his shirt. From wrist through neck to waist.

,,When you will feel unloved and lonely." Lord stood up and put his shirt in Lord‘s pants.

,,I do feel unloved. No one loves me. They all despise me. That's why I'm alone. Every day and night I feel lonely." Hanzo tightened his belt and started tying his tie.

,,So why are you in the arms of several men each night?"

,,It's not the same. Tss, do ya want to strangle me?!" Indeed, Hanzo inadvertently tightened the tie a little more than Lord loved.

,,Excuse me, my lord. In my eyes, however, you do feel more comfortable in company of men. So, I am not necessary at all." He helped him into his jacket and pulled his boots and pledged.

,,I need ya more than anyone else ..."

,,I'm glad to hear that. Now enjoy breakfast. I'll comb your hair. "

Lord sat down at a table where a delicious breakfast was waiting for him: three slices of fried bacon, one slice of fresh bacon, three leeks, sliced sliced grilled tomato, fried mushrooms, three slices of fried toast with butter and fried sausages. Hanzo also prepared Lord‘s favorite jasmine tea in his white cup with cherry blossoms around. He enjoyed this banquet every day, because breakfast was the most important and the best part of the day. He enjoyed excellent food in a quiet and pleasant company.

Hanzo carefully took Lord's long, grayish hair and slowly began to comb. Lord's hair was naturally dark gray. It was a certain peculiarity of his family. His hair might have been gray, but also fine and strong. The touch was nothing special, but Hanzo enjoyed every morning by being the only one to touch Lord’s hair. Even in the chaotic state he had this morning, it did‘not stop him in light smile.

,,Where are my glasses?"

,,Next to your cup, sir." Lord looked at the place and saw a small box of the size of playing box. He opened it and pulled out small glasses on nose. Then he took a newspaper and a fork.He was slowly digging from the dishes and reading fresh newspapers.

,,Damn, the odds are a little dips ... that sucks." He sighed. Hanzo didn‘t answer. He devoted his attention to the treatment of Lord's hair. They were indeed long, partly wavy. They were breathtaking. Every month, his hair was much longer. Perfectly combed hair was much more appealing and elegant than the tattered nest. Join two loose strands of hair on both sides of the temples and join them with a black buckle with a small precious stone inside.

,,Your program sir: meeting with Mr. Morrison until lunch. After lunch, the piano, violin, and sword lessons. Now finish your breakfast. I'll be back in 30 minutes. "

,,Hey, where are ya goin‘?" And Hanzo left the room. Lord Jesse was alone again. Like every morning. Just himself and unloved.


	2. Day 1 - Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge McCree X Butler Hanzo or should I tell Butler X Scrooge.

The servants were going to sleep. One after another they turned off the candles that used to enlighten their modest rooms. But there was still one candle in one specific rooms. It was illuminated and a desk where someone was diligently handling all of the correspondence. In the candlelight, his glasses were shining and his eyes were tired. He had to write two more letters before he could have a warm soothing bath and then a long sleep. Someone knocked on the door.

,,Come in ..." Lord yawned and rubbed his eyes. The thought of unfinished work tired him more. Hanzo entered the room. He had a blanket over his arm and held his watch in other hand. It was almost midnight.

,,My Lord, you shouldn‘t strain your eyes this way. It's not good to write letters  in this conditions . Is that writing so important that it needs to leave by morning post?"He dropped the blanket over the back of the Lord and opened a window behind him. He let cold night air into the room. Lord shuddered slightly, and the light of the candlestick swung.

,,I have to answer Sir Delgard on his message ... son of a bitch."

,,But Lord, where are your manners? You shouldn‘t be so disrespectful about your guest from last night."

,,It was also his last. If he sends another message, throw it immediately into fire. I don‘t want to have anythin' to do with a thief and a liar."

"As you wish, my Lord." Hanzo glanced at the Lord's shoulder and saw several derogatory and insulting words directed at Sir Delgard.

_Sir Delgard borrowed from Lord the large sum of money. He wanted to invest in his profitable business, and the return of the borrowed amount should be doubled ... obviously the Lord had confidence in him. Maybe it will be related to his wedding ... .oh, an lovelorn and robbed lover. You will have to get used to it, my Lord._

In the meantime, Lord finished both letters, sealed them, flipped wax on both of them, and put his ring with a family mark in wax.

,,Finally! Is my bath ready?"

,,Of course."

The bath was warm and reassuring. The aroma of the herbal salt in the air relieved and cleansed Lord’s mind. In the cotton bathrobe he returned to the room where his loyal servant was waiting for him.

,,Sir, before you go to sleep, let me take care your wounds." He held a small bottle of cream in his hands.

,,Pff, what injuries? I didn’t hurt myself durin' sword lesson. "

,,I mean the ones you received during last night's as…the memory.“

"I don‘t know what ya're talkin‘ about."

,,On your body - teeth marks, bruises on your wrists and ankles, bruises on your hips and thighs, scratches on your back, yellow-blue bruises on your neck. I mean, my Lord, these injuries." He gave his Lord sincere and worried look. Or at least Lord thought that.

,,Fine, if ya think so."

,,Thank you, my lord. Please... " Before he could complete his request, Lord dropped his bathrobe and naked stood in front of his servant. A smile of victory was playing on his face. "Where do ya want me to start?"

,,On a neck. And look into my eyes. Break the eye contact and I‘ll punish you. "

,,You are not making this easy, sir."

,,I believe ya. What are ya waitin' for?"

Hanzo took a deep breath, rubbed healing cream in his hands, and was ready to work. With his willingness and concern, he held eye contact with his Lord. Fortunately, he remembered all the injuries very well. It was a few days' injuries, some had been healed for a long time. He started from his neck, where he had several distinct bruises and bits. That’s why Hanzo dressed his Lord in high-collar for a few days…to cover the wounded skin. The cream was warm and intense, but it could have been excruciating and painful for fresh injuries. Next was the back. That was worse. The eye contact should not be interrupted. He moved closer. He instinctively felt the scars. Deep scratches from the blades to the loins. _These had to be very painful_ , Hanzo thought. Despite the caution of his movements, Lord's mouth let out a soft sob.

,,It's everything all-"

,,Fine ..." He noticed how he swallowed hard. It had to be very painful. The hips and thighs were not as injured as back and neck together. The bruises were yellow-green. The touch itself didn‘t cause pain. The warm ointment smelled pleasantly, and by the morning most wounds should be healed or at least less painful.

,,My lord, your wrists and ankles will need more care."

,,I am all yours." Hanzo didn‘t resist the smile. _You have no idea how truthful these words are_.

,,I'll have to interrupt our eye contact to-"

,,Ya're a faithful servant. So, I will make an exception. Now, finish your work." With a smile, Lord lay on his back ons bed and pulled the left left leg into the air. Around ankles he had some healed bruises. Hanzo gently grabbed Lord's heel and slowly poured a warm and healing balm. It was different from what he used up to now. This was special in the fact that Hanzo had prepared himself, according to the family's preserved medical records. The smell was so intense that encouraged unfair thoughts in Lord.

,,It's ... a truly intoxicating smell ..." He sighed with a smile, looking at his servant as he smiled slightly. Then Hanzo reached into his pocket and pulled out the bandage.

,,It's a mixture of rare herbs and they need to be absorbed into the skin, so I’ll swathe your ankles and wrists. In the morning I will take it down before your bath." His voice was so stupefying... if he offered a cyanide capsule as a cure for insomnia, they would all believe him. And Lord had confidence in him. He believed he was doing only the best for him.

,,It's your performance." He watched how Hanzo carefully wraped his ankle and then the other one. ,,I will look like after unsuccessful attempt of suicide. Bandage on the ankles and wrists." Lord lamented, and was looking forward to Hanzo taking care of his wrists.

,,It’s not necessary to have them all day, my lord. If you want, I will design your dress that will easily hide these bandages. " Lord swiftly raised his back of the hand as Hanzo moved forward. He placed it close to his face. There was a sort of flame of hope on his face. He had imagined how his butler kiss his back, as in his petty thoughts. But that didn‘t happen. Hanzo's smile vanished, he took Lord's hand and put it in his lap.

,Why are you hurting yourself, my Lord? Do you really need this pain and anxiety feel for such a moment of pleasure, even if you have the consequences for several days, sometimes even weeks? " His voice was worried. It was no longer an intoxicating voice that would whisper to you anything that would delight your ears. He was full of sorrow and fear of Lord's health.

,,I'd rather be abused by an unknown person, of which I'm more excited, than to be wandered by a desired person, who only gives me pain and disappointment."

,,Is there  any desired person?"

,,Who knows? I don‘t care. I will die alone as well, but at least rich."

,,What's money for you when you're not happy?" This question was too much for Lord. His wrists were both loose and bound. He grabbed his butler by a tie and pushed him into bed. Tie was so tight that Hanzo almost suffocated. Lord was a red rage. He rubbed his teeth apart, missing little to slaughter his butler.

,,How dare you talk to me like that?! You inferior trash! What do ya know about what makes me happy?! You are my servant! I decide on your fate, you have to agree with my views! Who begged you for..." His anger melted away like a steam above the pot and replaced his sobbing and the general feeling of anxiety and hurt. Tears ran from his eyes, his hands trembling, his voice quiet and the room was full of despair.

,,Why ... why are ya still in my way?! Why don‘t ya let me suffer? Ya hate me! I'm not more than a greedy employer for ya, why are ya ... why are ya just ..." His face was full of tears. Some of them fell on Hanzo's face. But he himself was silent. He stared at Lord's troubled expression, which he tried to hide in his hands. But his emotions couldn‘t stop.

,,Because you mean more to me than you think ... Jesse."

,,Don’t call me like that! You have no right to address me by name, like him ... "

_"Jesseas McCree? This is an interesting name ... Did you just escape  from the fight and bleeding. Come on, I'll help you ... You have such nice eyes, I didn‘t mean it ... You're so funny Jesse. Don‘t you mind shorting your name? I'm afraid I'd say it wrong ... I'm from Japan, the village Hanamura ... I'm ..."_

A flash of past and painful memories. From the times when Lord was for the first and last time he felt happy.

,,I think you should go to sleep, my lord. Tomorrow you have a hard program." With one chuck he squeezed Lord's neck, and he fell into a deep sleep without a single word.

_One day, I will tell you the truth. I promise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My inspiration comes from francisxie.tumblr and their art of Scrooge McCree and Butler Hanzo.

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration comes from francisxie.tumblr and their art of Scrooge McCree and Butler Hanzo


End file.
